Alala Jackson Book 1: The Other Lightning Thief
by YouCrackMeLikeAnEgg
Summary: Alala and Percy are about to learn something interesting... they're half-bloods. Who knew? Well... their mother did,and she disappeared just when they needed her most... the gods think they stole a lightning bolt. Re-continued The lightning theif w/ a sis
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I bought the PJO movie today, and while I was watching it, i had to write a story about Percy having a twin sister, I couldnt help it. I'm still working on my other stories, but want chapters to be longer, so its taking longer to update. If you review each chapter of this story, I'll give you a preview (if you say so in the review) of the chapter im working on of Worthy Of Athena, which is the same kind of story, except Bella Swan is Annabeth's sister. So, that rule will go throughout the story. BTW, im going by the book, but might do another, if you want, by the movie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy (the hot hunk who looks just like my cousin, but older, no joke) but i do own Alala, Percy's twin.

Chapter 1

My name is Alala, and me and my twin, Percy, never wanted to be half bloods. We are in huge danger, being the children of a god of the big. We watched many grusome things, and dont ever think you want to be a half blood.

Keep reading if you want, if you're into people dying in nasty ways. Hell, I encourage you too. It's pretty awesome for me, a girl who was named after the god of wars' sister. I now know why. And Percy, named after the greek hero, Perceus. The names fit our personalities, but then they totally dont at the same time. I make friends easy, but decide to hang out with Perc and Grover in school. I care for my brother and close friends, and dont pick fights as much as i'd like too. I like to scowl Percy from afar while he's in trouble, more than fight with him. Unless it's monsters or gods, i mean serious times, then I wont leave his side. Anyways, read on! And... hope you dont have nightmares.

I'm Alala Jessenia Jackson, and I'm 14, along with my twin Percy. We have dark brown hair and bright, bright green eyes. Mine is long, silky and straight with a little wave to it, and side bangs down to my brow. We went to Yancy Academy, a school for troubled kids. Yep, we're troubled.

I think I could start my story when we went to Metropolitan Museum of Art in Manhatten to look at Greek and Roman history. Personally, I love Greek, so i had high hopes, especially since was leading this trip. He's our Latin teacher, a middle aged man with curly brown hair and a wheel chair.

I think that on this field trip, Perc wouldnt get us in deep shit. Man, was I wrong!

The whole way there, Percy was trying not to yell at Nancy Bobofit, a red headed, freckled poor excuse of a child, as she threw pieces of her sandwich at Grover, our best friend. I watched her with a glare as I talked to Percy from the seat in front of him. I couldnt do anything more because Percy got us on probation already.

"I'm gonna kill her..." Perc muttered.

"Percy..."I warned in a strict voice.

I glared as Grover tried to catch a piece in his mouth, but ended up with it in his curly brown hair. Percy tried to get up, mumbling something about decking her, but I scolwed and Grover pulled him back down.

"Percy... you already have us on probation! This time, if anyone gets to hurt someone, its gonna be me." I told him.

"Alala..." Grover started, but the bus came to a halt, and I turned away, and got off the bus.

As Mr. Brunner led the tour, i was amazed by how old and... well... amazing it all was. I could tell Percy was trying to concentrate, as was I, but people kept talking and Mrs. Dodds was giving us the evil eye. I glared back till Perc was aked a question.

"Did you have a comment, Mr. Jackson?"

"What'd I miss?" I nuged Grover.

"Percy almost freaked on Nancy."

I glared at Percy.

"Will you tell us what this represents, Miss Jackson?"

"Uh, ya, sure. Thats Kronos eating his kids."

"And he did this why?"

Percy answered. Mr. Brunner nodded, as a girl said "Ewwwee!"

I rolled my eyes, as Mrs. Dodds led us outside. I got pushed twice by guys acting like idiots, and they all ended up on their asses. I smirked.

"Miss. Jackson, can you reconized this picture?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"Thats Ares, and his sister, Alala. She was pretty." I added, as some guy muttered something about Alala and Alala both having alot in common, like their hot looks. I ignored it, but he knew he was busted when I said that.

We continued outside. The class gathered around the steps as I watched the clouds above come in and turn darker. Percy and Grover sat next to me and ate their lunches, talking. I wasnt hungry, and was about to tell off the guy who was staring at me when Nancy came and dumped her lunch on Grover's lap.

"Opps!" Her and her friends snickered.

"Bitch." I said. She looked at me and I stood up, only to pulled down by Percy, who looked very, very angry. I heard a wave in my ear, and next thing I knew, me and Percy were glaring at Nancy, stanging up, as she flew into the fountain.

"Alala pushed me!" She screamed.

"I did not!"

Mrs. Dodds came in and looked at Percy. She may hate him, but she wont even look at me. "Mr. Jackson?"

"I pushed her." He said, looking at me. I stared.

She made sure Nancy was okay, then turned on Percy, looking like a kid on Christmas morning. "Come with me."

Percy stood again, as did Grover. "I pushed her!" He said. Grover was scared to death of her, why would he say that?

"No, you didnt Mr. Underwood."

"But.." We both protested.

"Zip it, Jackson. You will both stay here!"

Nancy smirked. Me and Percy gave her the twin you'll-get-it-later stare. "Now!" Mrs. Dodds screamed at Percy. He fist bumped me as I sighed and sat down, running after Mrs. Dodds.

As soon as I sat down, I had an uneasy feel in my stomach. I twisted and turned, and not because of my ADHD. Gover looked as worried as I felt. Looking around, I noticed Mr. Brunner wasnt around anymore, and I was the only one who looked actually scared about that. Why? Well, wasnt he supposed to be watching us?

I heard a very earpiercing screech from inside the museum, followed by a "Die, honey!"

I looked around, no one heard it, and Mr. Brunner was back in his spot. That didnt help, neither did the fact that Grover was looking at him, very worried. I jumped up and ran towards the continueous screech.

"Alala!" Grover yelled, but I kept running.

_Run, _a voice in my mind told me. _Go! In the Greek and Roman section! The gallery with the Gods!_

I ran harder, and my heart pounded. Sliding into the room after taking a corner, I saw a thing with yellow fangs, claws, and leathery wings lung at Percy. I froze, and suddenly knew that was Mrs. Dodds.

He uncapped a ballpoint pen, and stood the there, obviously in terror.

"Percy!" I screeched. She looked at me, and Percy swung. The blade went through her body, like it was made of water. I thought it wouldnt work, until she exploded into yellow powder.

We were alone, and Percy now held the ballpoint pen again. "Alala." He breathed, and ran to me. I hugged him as I let the tears fall from my eyes. What was that? It almost killed Percy. Why was it after him? It almost killed him...

"It almost killed you."

"So it wasnt a dream."

I shook my head, even though it was a question.

He pulled me back outside, his hands trembling. I went and sat by Grover, asking him where Mrs. Dodds was. He said he didnt know a Mrs. Dodds. As Percy went to give Mr. Brunner the pen, I asked around if anyone knew. I was starting to get freaked out, no one knew.

I started towards Percy. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds. As far as I know, there was never a Mrs. Dodds in this school. Are you feeling alright?" Mr. Brunner asked.

We stared at eachother.


	2. Chapters 2,3 and 4

A/N: Again, if you review and say that you want a preview of the next chapter of Worthy of Athena i'll send it to you. And, im gonna write chapter 2, 3 AND 4 TOGETHER

I only own Alala

Chapters 2,3 and 4

Me and Perc shouldve left. Thats what I think. He's convinced it was all a hullucionation, and no one knows a Mrs. Dodds. The only thing he's sure about is that whatever it is, its a twin thing. Well, that, and that Grover knows something, cause Grover cant fool his best friends.

Percy got cranky and irritable every day, unless I was with him, otherwise he got into more fights, and he has F's in every class thanks to being kicked out all the time. Wonder why I dont start fights much anymore? He needs me to be the responcible one. In English, when our teacher asked Percy why he didnt study for tests, he snapped, and called him an old sot. I laughed, he didnt even know what it meant. It was official, we werent aloud back here next year.

The weather got worse too. I love the rain, but its summer! That made me in a bad mood, and I only studied for Latin, as did Percy, and my marks went from B's to C's. Mr. Brunner said the test was life and death, and me and Perc believed him.

The night before the final, me and Percy were laying on the floor of his dorm room whith our books around us.

"Percy... concentrate." I said lazily. He threw his book across the room, fustrated. He got up and paced the room, as I watched the words fly around, my dyslexia getting to me.

"Ask for help." I told him softly. He sighed and picked up the book, then held his hands out to me and lifted me off the floor.

We went to the faculty offices and the only one that had a light on was Mr. Brunners. He was three steps from the doornob when I froze, hearing Grover's voice.

"... worried about the Jackson's sir."

He froze, too.

He's usually not an easdropper like me, but it was his best friend, so we inched closer.

"...alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the _school_! Now that we know for sure, and they know too-"

"We would only make matters worse by rushing them." said. "We need them to mature more."

"But we may not have time! The summer soltice deadline-"

"Will have to be resolved without her, or is it them? Let them enjoy their ignorance while they still can."

"Sir, they saw her..."

"Imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The mist will be enough to convince them of that."

"Sir, I... I cant fail my duties agan." Grovers voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that will mean."

"You havent failed Grover." Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now lets worry about keeping them alive until next fall-"

Percy let the book fall from his hands, and it landed on the floor with a thud.

went silent. Heart ahmemring, Percy picked up his book as I dragged him down the hall and slipped into the closest door as soon as I saw a tall shadow, way taller than Mr. Brunner.

Percy pulled me against him as we both froze, hearing the sound that sounded suspiously like holves on the hallway floor. A dark shape taller than the door stopped by the window then moved on.

I let out the breath I never knew I was holding. Mr. Brunner spoke from the hall. "Nothing. My nerves havent been right since the winter solstice."

"Mine, neither." Grover said. "But I couldve sworn..."

"Go back to the dorms. You have a long day of exams tomorrow."

"Dont remind me."

The lights went out in his office. We waited, panting with relief, for what seemed like forever.

"Nice going Percy." I whispered.

"Shut up." He hugged me quick.

"Night," I said as I walked towards my room.

"Night."

On the last day, I walked around the room, taking everything I needed. I picked up a picture of Percy, me and our mom, Sally. I sighed, of course dad wasnt in there. Sitting on my bed, I felt the tears sting in my eyes. I never met him, he was lost at sea, so i probably never will.

"Alala? You okay?" My roomate, Kyra asked. Her and her friends were here hanging out, passing my phone around to put in their numbrs to keep in touch. She handed me my phone.

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

She picked the picture from my hands and shoved it into the suitcase. I stood up and hugged her, as she wished me a good summer, and that she'd miss me. I whiped the tears from myeyes, and promised to text her.

"Hump cump blah!" Someone tried to clear their throat in the doorway. It was Percy and Grover.

"Grover?"

"Uh, we're taking the same bus. You coming?"

"Uh, ya!" I put the remaining stuff in my suitcase but Percy came in and shut it for me before picking it up nd carrying it for me.

"Thanks Perc."

"No problem."

"Awe!" Some girls said.

"Ladies." Grover tipped his head and winked before leaving.

Percy nodded and I said bye.

On the Greyhound, I sat with Percy and Grover, of course, me in the middle, Perc inside and Grover in the isle seat. The whole bus ride we looked at eachother as Grover looked down the isle worriedly.

"Lookig for the Kindly Ones?" Percy asked, suddenly. I put my hand on his leg and squeezed, hard, to get his attenion. He looked at me sheepishly as Grover looked horrified.

Grover jumped in his seat. "What- what do you mean?"

Great. Percy and I had to confess about easdropping. Grovers eye twitched at the end.

"How much did you hear?"

"Oh... not much." I answered, but Percy had to continue.

"Whats the summer solstice deadline?"

I groaned. Grover winced. "look, guys, I was just worried for you, see? I mean hillucinating about demon math teachers?"

"Grover-"

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner maybe you guys are stressed or something because there was never such person as Mrs. Dodds and..."

"Grover!" I yelled. "You're a really, really bad liar."

He blushed, then picked out a card from his pocket. "Just take this, please, you might need to reach me over the summer."

I took it but couldnt read it. Percy looked over at it in my hands.

"What does it say?" I asked. They just ignored me.

"Whats Half-" Percy started but was cut off by Grover.

"Dont say it out loud..."

They were ignoring me so I ignored them, until words caught my ears.

"Look, Percy, I kind of... kind of have to protect you two."

"Uh, protect?" I asked, trying not to laugh. All year long, we've been keeping him away from bullies and trouble.

"Lail," Percy warned, using my nickname. "What exactly are you protecting us from?"

There was a very wierd sound from the front of the bus, and the driver cursed and pulled over, taking a look under the hood. He told us we'd all have to get off and I sighed. We were in the middle of nowhere!

I walked around a minute, stretching my legs, and when I walked over to Percy, he was looking at three acient looking ladies knitting a huge pair of socks. I looked at them confused and they looked straight at us.

"Grover." Perc said. "Hey man-"

I looked over. The color was drained right from his face and his nose twitched.

"Tell me their not looking right at you guys."

"Uh, yeah, wierd huh?" I said.

"You think those socks would fit me?" Percy joked.

"Not funny Percy."

Percy looked over, as did Grover. His breath hitched and I saw the lady in the middle take out a huge pair of scissors.

"Come on. We're getting on the bus!"

"What! It's sooo hot in there!" I protested.

"Alala, Percy, come on!" He opened the door but we stayed.

Grover tried pulling me away, cause I was smaller, but I fought and looked up just in time to see the lady snip the yarn, and it seemed to echo across the road, straight to wash over me. Grover managed to pick me up and take me on the bus as the bus driver got the engine to roar back to life. The passengers cheered and loaded the bus.

I started feeling feverish, and Grover and Perc didnt look much better.

"Grover." Percy asked. I could only look at them, I felt that bad.

"Yeah?"

"What are you not telling me?"

He touched his forehead. "Percy, what did you guys see back there?"

I looked at Percy expectantly. "Tell him." I croaked out.

"What? You mean the old ladies? What about them man? They arent like ? Right...?"

His expression was hard to read, but the feeling I got wasn't. "Right!" I said.

"Just tell me what you guys saw."

Percy answered for me. "The middle one cut the yarn."

He made a gesture almost like crossing himself, but it seemed different. "You saw her cut the cord..."

"Yeah so?" Perc said. I glared, even I knew that was a huge deal!

"This is not happening. I dont want it to be like the last time."

"What last time?" We said together.

"Alway 14! They never make it past eight grade!"

"Grover... what are you talking about?"

"Let me walk you home from the bus station, promise me."

"Fine, promise, but answer some freaking questions!"

"Is this like a superstition or something?" Percy asked. No answer.

"Grover-"

I cut in. "Is someone gonna die. Dont tell me my brothers gonna die!"

He looked at us mornfully. I gulped.

We ditched Grover as soon as we got off the bus. I thought it was fair, he didnt answer questions, we dont wait. He made a beeline to the bathroom, so we grabbed our luggage and I caught a taxi.

"East One-hundred-and-fourth and First." Percy told the driver.

As we walked to our little appartment, I couldnt wait to see mom, and back talk Smelly Gabe. Smelly Gabe was a fat old man who bossed us around and stunk like a sewer, hense the nickname.

I opened the door and we stepped in, Percy immeadiatly send me to our room down the hall with our stuff. I refused, going to sit down on the couch. Gabe, who was at the living room table with his buddies, glared.

"So, you're home?"

"Wheres our mom?" I asked, lazy.

"Working. You goy any cash?" He asked Percy. Their 'guy secret'. If me or Perc told mom that Gabe took our money for poker, he'd puch our guts out.

"I dont have any cash." Percy said.

"You took a taxi from the bus station. Probably paid with a 20, got six, seven bucks. If someone expects to live under this roof, they got to pull their own wieght. Am I right Eddie?"

I snorted and walked away, saying. "If we got to pull our own weight, well... I dont see you pulling in 350 pounds of cash everyday."

"Darn you girlie! Money, boy!"

I slammed the door, and a second later so did Perc.

"He's fatter than before. His ass is gonna get kicked some day and its gonna be by my foot when I'm a boxer!" I said.

"You're gonna hunt him down?"

"Hell ya!"

Then, as I threw some muddy boots and magazines out the window, I heard my moms voice.

"Alala? Percy?"

She came in the room, carrying a bag of blue treats. Her worn out warm smile and sparkling eyes made me and Percy attack her.

"Oh, kids! I cant believe it! I missed you!"

I sat on the floor wth Percy and mom on the bed, all of us eating candy. We talked about things in the letters we sent, and things we didnt mention, but never about us getting expelled.

From the other room Gabe yelled. "Hey Sally, how about some some bean dip, huh?"

Percy gritted his teeth.

"I dare you to spit in it mom." I said.

She stayed talking to us. It was all about the term, how it went, our favorite classes, until Percy let it slip about it going bad at the musuem.

"Why, did something scare you?" She asked, seriously.

"No mom. Percy just kinda freaked at Nancy for picking on Grover, that was kinda the start of the expulsion." I answered for him.

She knew we were holding back, and I knew both Perc and I wanted to tell her about every thing, from Mrs. Dodds to the creepy old ladies at that fruit stand place.

"I got a surprise for you two, we are going to the beach!"

"Montauk?" We asked together.

"Three nights-same cabin."

"When!"

She smiled, "As soon as I get changed."

Gabe appeared in the door way. Before he could say anything, I stood up and said I needed to go to the bathroom. I brushed past him and headed into the small bathroom. It stank like smoke and shit! I covered my mouth and washed my hands to get the smell of Gabe's feet off.

When I got back, they were packing and Gabe was just going to head away, but stopped me.

"Apologize, if you want to go that lake of yours."

"For what?"

"Interrupting my poker game."

"You've got-" My mother looked at me, pleading. Gabe was looking at me with narrow eyes. "Fine. Sorry oh mighty fat ass that I interrupted your one and only poker game!"

He slapped me, but whatever, he took it. My mom looked at me, and Percy fist bumped me after making sure I was okay.

"Start packing!"

An hour later we were on the road. Our cabin was on the south shore, way on the tip of Long Island. The cabin was half sunken into the dunes, with worn curtains and sand in the sheets. I loved this place, except for the fact that there were spiders in the cabnits. The only thing I was really scared of.

I looked out the window. We've been going to Montauk since we were babies, it was the place my mom met my dad. As we got closer, she seemed to grow younger, all the worry and work disappearing from her face. Her eyes turned the color of the sea.

We got there at sunset, we opened all the windows and did our usual cleaning rutine. We the walked on the beach and fed blue chips to seaguls and ate blue taffy, blue jellybeans, and other blue things mom brought home from work.

She and Gabe once had a fight that there was no such thing as all blue foods. My mom has a rebelious streak like us, so she went out and bought all blue food. Now, its our favorite.

When it got dark out, we made a fire. We roasted hot dogs and marshmellows, I was able to make them golden brown. Mom told us about when she was a kid, when her paretns were alive, and the books she wanted to write.

Me and Perc both knew what we wanted to hear. I asked it for him. "What about dad?"

Even though she usually told us the same things, we never got tired of hearing them. "He was a wonderful man, Alala. Kind, tall, handsome and powerful. But gentle. You have his dark hair, you know. And his green eyes."

We smiled, as mom fished out a blue jelly bean from the bag. "If only he could see you two. He would be so proud."

Why? What was great about two dyslexic kids with bad grades and ADHD?

"How old were we? When... he left?

"He was only here for one summer Percy. With me, right here, same cabin."

"But, he knew us as babies... right?"

"No, honey. He knew I was expecting babies, twins, but he never saw you, he left before you were born."

I looked out at the waves, seeing my father's smile, some eyes and a wonderful face. I thought he knew us, I always remembered something about him, but now I know we never seen him before. Tears stinging in my eyes, I turned to my mom.

"Are you gonna send us to another boarding school?"

"I dont know, honey. I have to do something, I think."

"Because you dont want us around?" Nice, Percy. Real nice.

Mom sobbed. She took each of our hands. "No, percy. I-I have to. For your own good."

Percy was remembering something. "Because we're not normal."

"You say that like its a bad thing, Percy. You dont know how special you two are. I thought Yancy would be safe."

"Safe from what?" I asked.

Memories came back, people watching us, Percy strangling a snake, me poking a man with one eye. I looked at Percy. He was thinking the same thing, that we should tell her, but it wouldnt be the right time.

"There was a place your father wanted you to go. I tried to keep you close, they told me I should send you..."

"He wanted us to go to a special school?"

"No, a summer camp."

She was gonna cry. I didnt push it, but Percy did. "I cant talk about it Percy, im sorry. It might mean saying good bye to you, for good."

"For good... Its only a summer camp."

Finally he stopped.

I was having a dreamless sleep, when I heard voices.

"Hurricane..."

"Open the door Percy! open IT!"

It came closer, and a horse and an eagel. They were fighting. One lunging at the other, until the horse fell, giving the eagle a chance to go at him, his claws going for its only eye. Then it changed. The man, with the one eye, choking a little me, about 7 years old. I grabbed my kneck, scratching and clawing.

Something took my hands away and touched my neck. I screamed, and woke with a scream.

Percy was there, and mom was at the door.

"Nice going Alala. You okay?"

"Ya," I said, confused. "It was a dream."

He raised his eyebrows and showed me his hands. Covered with blood. I gasped and touched my neck. Blood. I scratched my neck to pieces.

"Here", Percy helped me wrap it up in a bandage.

"What? What is going on?" A familiar voice screetched.

I got up and walked to the door to see Grover there. My mom looked at us in terror.

"What didnt you tell me Percy?What happened at school? Alala?"

"Uhh..." I said, but Grover looked at me and cut in.

"Not the dream... Wait! You didnt tell her? Its right behind me!"

Mom looked at us and said in a voice she never used before, "Tell me, Alala! What happened."

Percy stammered something about the fruit stand ladies and Mrs. Dodds. I just watched in fear, rubbing my bandaged neck.

"Get in the car! All of you! GO!" Mom said as she grabbed her purse and tossed us our jackets.

While we ran to the '78 Camaro, I shoved my baby blue rain jacket on, the material fitting me perfect, and the design staying waterproof. Under it I had on my plaid pink and black sweater I had slept in as well as a pair of black converse, dark wash jeans and a red capped sleeve t shirt. I was about to open the door to the car when I saw how Grover ran so fast, his feet were relpaced by hooves, animal hooves.

I froze, only to be pushed in by mom.

We tore throught the night along the dark country roads. Every time there was lightning, I looked at Percy, who looked at Grover. I shoved in my headphones so I didnt have to hear their conversation about weither he was half donkey or half goat. I felt crazy enough already.

I could hear some words like monsters after us, Mrs. Dodds was real, and we were starting to discover who we are. I purposly stayed out of the talk.

I banged into Perc as mom took a sharp left. I took out my headphones and shoved them back into my jacket. "Where are we going?"

"That summer camp I told you about. The one your father wanted you to go to." I nodded but Percy got into it more.

"The place you didnt want us to go to."

"Please dear," She begged. "This is hard enough, so try to understand. Your in dnager."

"Because some old ladies cut yarn." I hit him.

"Those werent old ladies." Grover said. "Those were the Fates. Do you know what it means, when they appear right in front of you? They only do that when your about to... when someones about to die."

"Woah! You said 'You' As in me and Percy!" i said.

"No, I said someone."

"You meant you as in us." Percy fought while i let it go.

"No I meant you, like someone, not you, you."

"Guys!" My mom yelled.

She took another sharp turn, this time dodging something huge and dark, and it was now behind us, lost in the storm.

"What was that?" Percy asked.

"We're almost there. Please! Please only one more mile!"

Percy leaned forward in anticipation.

"Hey, Grover..."

There was a flash, a loud boom then our car exploded. I screamed.

"Oww." Percy said.

"Alala! Percy!" Mom yelled.

"Fine." We said in unusion.

We were off in the ditch, the drivers side stuck in the mud, and the top of the roof opened with a big hole in it. I groaned.

"Grover!" Percy yelled. I couldnt see him, I was upside down, the window in my face. My bandage on my neck fell off, but I couldnt fix it.

"Food." Grover groaned.

"Percy, help your sister. We have to..." Her voice faltered/

"Who is..." Percy started.

"What?"

"percy," My mother said dead serious. "Get your sister out of the car."

He undid my seatbelt, and I turned around to hug him quickly. "Try your door Perc!"

Stuck, moms was stuck, too.

"Percy, you and Al climb out the passenger side. You have to run, do you see that big tree?"

"What?" I said.

Another flash of lightning, and through the hole in the room you could see the tree, a huge white house christmas tree.

"Thats the property line. Get over that hill and you'll see a big farm house dowm in the valley. Run, and dont look back. Yell for help. Dont stop until you reach the door."

"Mom, you're coming, too!" Perc yelled.

Her face was pale, her eyes sad.

"No," I shouted. "You are coming with us."

"Help carry Grover, mom. Alala, lead the way!" Percy yelled.

"food," Grover moaned.

A man thing came running at us. I stared. He had what looked like horns on his head, his meaty hands swinging at his sides.

"What _is _that?" I screamed.

"He doesnt want me or Grover, you want you two!" Mom said. "Besides, I cant cross the property line."

"But..."

"We dont have time Percy! Go!"

Percy opened the door and I got out.

"We're going together, mom. Help me grab Grover!" Percy said fomr in the car.

I watched in horror as the thing came closer. "Percy..."

Perc came out, carrying Grover, and mom told me to navigate up, while they carried Grover, his arms draped over their shoulders. I looked at the monster.

"He's wearing fruit of the loom underwear!" I said.

"Thats-"

"Pasiphae's son," Mom said. "I wish I knew how bad they wanted to kill you."

"But thats the Min-"

"Dont say it Percy. Name shave power."

I ran up the hill telling them to hurry up. The tree was still a good hundred yards thing bent over our car, smelling it.

"Food."

"Shut up Grover." I said. "Mom, doesnt he see us?"

"His sight and hearing are horrible. He goes by smell. He'll figure out where we are soon enough."

He bellowed in rage.

"Hurry up!" I said, half running backwards.

The car's gas tank exploded.

"Okay. When he sees us, he'll charge,wait until the last second and jump directly side ways. He doesnt change direction easily."

"Mom," I asked. "How do you know all this?"

"I've been waiting for an attack. I was selfish, keeping you near me."

"Keeping us near you? But-"

I looked behind them to see the bull man bellow and he charged up hill. He smelled us.

"Hurry!"

The tree was only a few more yards but the bull man was closing in. Another few seconds and he'd be on top of us. I started running.

"Alala! Go get help! Percy, seperate, remember what I said!"

I started running. I was passed the tree, seeing the house through the rain. Someone saw me, and I saw more than a huge house there. I looked back. Percy was being charged, and mom was putting Grover on the ground.

The bullman spotted him. Mom tried to distract him by backing down the hill. A girl at the house waved me down. I couldnt leave them.

I turned and the girl stared after me.

"Mom!" I yelled in time with Percy. She was dangling from the Minatour's meaty hand. I reached up to feel my neck. It stung,and I could imagine what she felt.

"Go!" She choked out.

The monster closed her fist around mom's neck, and she disolved into light. She was... gone.

"No!" Percy yelled,angry.

I just stood in fear. The bull crouched next to Grover, smelling him. Percy stripped off his red jacket.

"No Percy!" I ran to him.

"Hey! Hey, stupid ground beef!"

"Rawrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" It yelled, and turned towards him. I was so close.

The bull charged, and Percy pushed me behind him as he sprung upward, landing on the bulls next. Just as I looked up, I screamed in pain.

There was a sharp pain in my shoulder, near my neck. The bull had crash into the tree, that I was now up against, his horn sticking in my shoulder. He twisted and turned, his breath howling in my face as Percy pulled. I screamed, but the bull was to busy focusing on OErcy, trying to push him off.

Grover groaned and rolled in the grass. "Food!"

The bull turned towards him, and Percy pulled back, _snap!_ His other horn. I paused. He had no more horns left.

I watched as Percy was flung into the grass near me. His head smacked against a rock. He stood up, and I screamed his name, trying to break free, to pull the horn out of my wrecked shoulder.

As Percy rolled onto his knees, I closed my eyes and pulled. The bull ranged in agony, and I hear Percy breath deeply. The rain stopped, and I called Percy over to me. He grunted and pulled, as I screamed. There were voices in the distance, and the horn didnt come out. Percy fell to the ground.

"Percy!" I screamed.

I put him in my arms, and half carried him, as he could just move his legs, the one horn in his hand, the other in my shoulder.

He helped me carry Grover down the hill. When I got to the deck of the house, there was a blonde curly haired girl, and a half horse man. I didnt bother to stare as I dropped them on the floor. I screamed as I dropped to my knees, pulling out the horn, and the girl came to me, and half dragged me to the infermary.

"It's okay. You're safe." She murmered.I nodded as she carried me to get bandaged up.

I sat ln the edge of the bed and swung my legs.

"Done." She said.

I nodded and she looked at me. "Hi, I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

"Hi, Im Alala. My mother just, died, I think, and she never told me who my dad was."

She looked at me sadly. "I know. I heard you guys. But it took too long to get to you and you came to us first. Come, I'll show you where your staying for now. Hermes Cabin." I nodded again as she led me out of the building. I now know two things for sure: Greek Gods are real, and my dad was one.


	3. Chapter 5

A/N: Again, dont foget to say if you want to get a sneak peak chapter of Worthy of Athena. So, since this story is in Alala POV, im gonna do this chapter when Percy's outcold then at they VERY begining of the next chapter is Percy's tour, so they meet up.

I do not own PJO :(

Chapter 5

I awoke the next day, my shoulder wrapped up, my neck exposed, and wearing the same thing I was yesterday, minus the jackets. It was sunny outside, but around camp boarders you could see it was horrible weather. I stood from my spot on the floor and picked up my horn.

I wonder how Percy and Grover are. Annabeth said this was Camp Half Blood. I was the daughter of a god, and that today she'll show me around and get me some armour. Then, tomorrow, hopefully Percy will be concious, and Chiron could talk to us.

"Hey, Newbie. You alright?" A boy with shaggy brown hair asked. He was around my age, and he was deffinetly a son of Hermes. I ccouldnt remember if he was Travis or Connor.

"Fine." I muttered. "I should be lucky all I have is a horn or else I could be in deep shit around here." I looked around, people fighting about someone stealing something, others attempting to steal stuff...

He laughed. I half smiled. Another boy came up to us. He was about a year older with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was this cabin's leader, so obviously a son of Hermes as well. He had a sickening scar on one side of his face.

"I like you already. I think you're gonna get along great with others around here. I'm Luke. Your that girl Alala, the one whose supposed to be a hero, right?"

"Uh, I dont know, really. My brother saved me, he's the hero. I ended up with a shitty shoulder while he got off easy. Yeah, I'm Alala, nice to meet you."

He smiled and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "You know, if you want, I can take you to sneak some stuff from the camp store tonight."

I smiled. He was good looking. "Sure."

"Alala?" A female voice asked. I turned to see Annabeth at the door, smiling. "You ready?"

"Uh, yeah." I turned away from Luke and played with the horn in my hands. I saw someone stick their foot out, trying to tease the newbie, but I saw it and jumped up, he didnt move his foot, so I jumped on it and kept walking.

There was laughter behind me as Annabeth took me to the beach. I automaticly felt at home as we walk towards a shed.

"Here, try this one." She handed me another piece of greek style armor, a breast plate to be exact. I slipped it on and it felt perfect as soon as I put the horn into the little pouch at the front. I looked at the empty pouch on the side for my sword.

The horse man came in then, and I reconized him immeaditly.

"Mr. Bunner?"

"Actually, the correct name is Chiron." He winked.

"You're a... centaur?" I remebered the name.

"Yes, good job remembering. I have a present for you. Mailed from olympus. From your father."

He gave me a pakage and I looked up at him.

"Open it!"

I ripped it open to see a charm braclet. It had four charms: seahorse, a starfish, a trident, and a sea shell. In the middle was a charm that was flat, with a little design around the words αναβάτης κύμα in the middle.

"Wave rider," I murmered as the letters formed in front of my eyes. Annabeth gasped.

I looked back up and Chiron was nodding in understanding.

I then realized what was going on. "It's obvious who my father is."

"Yes," Chiron said. "But we have to wait for him to claim you. Now, please keep this to yourself. Alala, pull the charms."

i pulled the first, the seahorse, and slowly, it turned to a bow and arrows arrows apeared in my hand. The big charm that was in the middle melted into the handle, and there were seahorses over the arrows and the quiver.

The second, the starfish, was a sword, that had the big charm as the hilt. The next was a spear, in the shape of a trident. The last, the sea shell was a shell shaped bronze shield, the big charm and name in the very middle.

"Wow..."

"Well, I should go, continue on." Chiron said and left.

Annabeth smiled at me. "Well, looks like we can go straight to training, now that you dont need a sword or shield. Here, take this," She gave me an old knecklace with a horse on it from the table with helmets. "This... is a shield, that was your half sister's... a long time ago. Like, 100 years or so. Take it, she would want you to have it."

It was gold, with the initials J.N. I put it on, and changed my braclet to a sword then put it in the empty pouch. "Do you know what the J.N stands for?"

She nodded. "Jessenia Neptune. She lived with your father in his palace. For years its been passed down, to give to her next sister, and now that we know your father, its all falling into place. But, remember, he has to claim you first."

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wears my black converse, my red capped sleeved T shirt under my bronze armor. Under the bottom, you could just see the black jean shorts Annabeth gave me, because they were too small for her. On my hip was my sword, and across the stomach of my armor was the horn. My dark hair was in a high ponytail and you could just see the scars on my neck.

"You look like a half blood. Lets get you training."

She lead me to a clearing. There were dummies everywhere, and a circle of people watching a fight. I went up with Annabeth to see Luke taking on a bunch of people from our cabin. I couldnt help but notice how his arm muscles moved with every swing, and his legs and stomach move together to dodge. Annabeth had a blush on her cheeks. So... he was a hot topic around here.

I heard a chorus of cheers and looked away from his abs to see him walking over to us, smiling. I didnt blush, but Annabeth did. I just smiled.

"Hey, Newbie, Hey Annabeth. Here to start training?"

"Uh, its Alala, and yes. I think I'm gonna start at the archery corner." I said looking around him to the kids shooting arrows at the moving targets, even though I was thinking it was cute how he was trying to protent he forgot my name.

"Think you can go with the Apollo kids, huh?"

"Well, FYI, I've always been good at archery." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Annabeth, lets see what she's got!" Luke pulled us over.

I took out my sword andchanged it to the bow and arrow. I stood at an empty moving target, about 75 yards away. Taking an arrow from the quiver on my back, I pulled back and let out a deep breath, closing my left eye.

_Sweesh _it flew in, landing dead centre. I heard some gasps from behind me, and then an applause. I smirked at Luke, who smiled back. Annabeth just stared.

"Lets move on. The record for furthest shot is 200 yards. Dead centre. I have a feeling you can make it pretty close." Luke said, leading me to the very last target, exactly 200 yards away.

I gasped. People were coming in to watch. I pulled out another arrow and pulled it back. I took a deep breath and focused._ In and out, pull back. In and out, in and shoot._

Softly, I let go, sending as much force aas possible with it. I watched as it flew, getting closer until it came to a complete stop, third ring in. There was cheering all around me. But, it didnt make it dead centre.

I walked baack to Annabeth and Luke, confused. "I didnt make it to the middle, but their cheering."

Annabeth high fived me, and Luke hugged me. "Of course, thats camp record!"

"But I thought it was 200 yards, dead centre."

"Thats the all time half blood record, made, like, hundreds of years ago. You were the closest to make it. You have the record for camp, this century. Second in all!" I smiled. I was always good at archery, and practiced every summer. But I never knew I was that good.

After everyone calmed down, I heard a horn blow in the distance. "Whats that?"

"Supper." Annabeth said, telling me she'd see me later.

"Come on." Luke said, pulling me to the Mess Hall. There were lines and lines of people waiting. I reconized the group of people I was headed to, the Hermes Cabin.

"Okay, line up everyone and wait your turn."

I was put to the back of the line, being newest member, and waited while the cabins ahead of us got their food. I finally got my plate, and stuffed it huge, when I was told I had to give up some of my meal... to the fire.

Whatever, I shrugged. If its for the gods, I'll give some, in hopes of getting out of the cramped Hermes Cabin.

I went back to the table, and there was barely any room left. I sighed and sat down next to Annabeth, at the Athena table. Everyone stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

One of the guys cleared his throat. "Uh, we're supposed to sit with our cabins, and, uh, I dont think..."

"Leave!" Another said.

I stared at Annabeth. She spoke up. "Alala can sit here if she wants. I mean, why would you want to sit at the Hermes table?"

Luke looked back at smiled at me, noticing I was sitting here instead.

"Besides to be next to Luke." Annabeth muttered, obviouly not getting I could hear her. So could her cabinmates, because they stiffled their laughs. I swallowed my food, smiling. I nudged her with my elbow.

"What?" She looked aroud, seeing everyone smiling at her.

"Luke?" Her brother laughed.

I laughed, then sighed. I wish Percy was here. I wish I was eating and laughing and training with him... but who knows how long he'll be out?

"Alala?" someone said, coming up to the table.

"Yes?" I answered, looking up to see a blonde hair boy.

"Ummmmmm... Chiron has something to tell you about your brother, he's in the big house. He said to go when you're done eating."

I took one more bit then fled the building.

At the Big House, Chiron told me Percy was waking up every once in a while and that he shouldnt be much longer.

"Thank you so much!" I said.

He laughed. "It's my job. Oh, and thank Annabeth, she is taking care of Percy tomorrow and she did last night, too."

I was about to leave, when a tall, black haired man came in. "Ahh, Kayla Johnson, right? How's your brother, Peter?"

Chiron sighed. I spoke. "Uh, my name is Alala, not Kayla. Its Jackson, not Johnson, and my brother's name is Percy. He's fine Mr..."

"D, or Dionysus."

I nodded. "Well, I have a question: How do gods claim their children?"

Chiron answered, thankfully. "They all have their symbols so that you can represent which god is which, right?" When I nodded he continued. "Well, when their symbol appears above your head, they've claimed you."

"Thanks, Chiron. Bye, Mr. D."

I left the house and went straight to my cabin, to find Luke, get to the store, and get to sleep.

I burst through the door and sat down against the wall by my sleeping bag. People noticed me, but never said a thing. I breathed in and out, then counted to ten, doing what the conselor told me and Perc to do. I had no idea why I was mad, maybe because my dad didnt bother to claim us, but he sent us stuff and gave everyone hints.

I stayed like that for hours, waiting for Luke, as people came in and out watching me as I stared at my hands. It was dark when someone sat next to me and moved my hands from my lap. I looked up to see Luke.

"Hey."

"You ready? No ones in the store... and Chiron said we could jack some stuff for you." He looked at me sheepishly.

I laughed. It felt so normal talking to him. Even about stealing from a store. "So when are going?"

"Uh... now. Lets go."

He helped me up and we stepped out for some air, or as we told the campers, and we walked towards the hill. He looked sadly up at the tree, and I couldnt help but ask.

"Whats wrong?"

He sighed, and slowed his pace. "A couple years back, well, more than a couple, like seven years or so, I met Annabeth, and this girl, Thalia. We were all half bloods, who ran from home. We were like a huge family, and we were on the look for camp. We were so close after years of traveling, and Grover caught up to us. He was Thalia's protector. Thalia was a daughter of Zues, one of the big three, like you. Her father was supposed to kill her. Thalia made us go to camp, so we would be safe from whatever the gods sent after her. Zues took pity after a while, and turned her into a tree. That tree." He pointed back to the big christmas tree on the hill.

"Oh." Was all I said.

He laughed softly. "Ya, I get that alot."

We had reached the store by then. It was a old style corner store type place, with glass walls and little isles up and down. There were orange camp Half Blood T shirts, tanks, pants, sweaters, hats, and more. Toothbrushes, magazines, snacks, and toiletries stocked the shelves, as well as helmets, spears, and arrows. At the front was a sleeping guy with curly hair and a big belly behind the counter.

Luke opened the door for me. "So," I asked. "What exactly am I allowed to get for free?"

"Um, Chiron said ant toletries you need, and a whole "Camp Half Blood" wardrobe, meaning a hoodie, sweatpanks, shirts and hat."

"I'll skip the hat."

I picked out smalls in everything, and the stuff I needed. I also got some snacks and stuff that Luke snuck out while I went to the counter, laughing.

The guy woke with a start. "Umm... who are you?"

"Alala. Chiron said I could get all this for free."

He nodded. "Sure, sure. Go on, let me sleep." He handed me a bag that was orange, felt and had "Camp Half Blood" on it, and I left the store.

I shoved the stuff in, and was walking towards the cabins, looking for Luke. The intensity was too much to handle, so I ran for the cabin, the only light from the moon.

I was three feet away from the door when something grabbed my wrist. I didnt scream, just turned and saw a familiar face 4 inches away. Luke.

I hit him," Dont scare me like that!"

He laughed as we entered the cabin. Everyone came to see what we got. There was laughing and congrads for my first steal. I threw my stuff on the sleeping bag and pulled on the small hoodie before falling back onmy bad and to sleep.

The next morning, I heard Percy was up and everything was being explained. Chiron told me that after training, I could go meet them at the Big House before Percy's tour. Then Annabeth came up to me and said his tour would be early, so to be there either early, or meet up with them somewhere. I couldnt wait. I slipped on my camp Half Blood tanks, the jean shorts, and armor, then I was off.


	4. Author's Note

A/N: Sorry to do this, but I'm cancelling all my current stories and starting new. Why? There are people who are PM me and saying they like my ideas and they practically copy my stories. So, thanks to them, I'm starting with all new stories, in hopes that I don't have to restart them.

I'm very, very sorry, but if you like my writings I hope you stick with me and my new stories, which will be up soon. They'll mostly be Harry Potter, maybe a PJO or Gallagher Girls. And if you don't mind people copying your stories, you can continue mine.

If you have any ideas for a new story I can write and characters, then PM me the idea and characters and I'll give you full credit for idea and characters, even if I change it up a bit.

Very, very sorry, and hope you can stick with me,

Becca Annabelle

PS I have an original story and it's a little like HP at the beginning, but gets so much better (I have it on wattpad, my user is BeccaJean) so if you want I can put it up.


	5. Chapter 6

I do not own PJO

I own Alala

A/N: So, ANSWER IN A REVIEW IF YOU THINK SHE SHOULD BE WITH HAILE OR LUKE. CHAPTERS DEPEND ON WHAT YOU VOTE. (BTW, HAILE IS INTRODUCED IN THIS CHAPTER).

Chapter 6

"Alala!" A girls voice yelled behind me.

"Ow!" I yelled as my sparring partner hit me in the face. I turned and kicked him and he flew to the ground. "Annabeth!"

She smiled. "Don't let anyone distract you. Come on. You still have some stuff to learn. You'll see Percy after. Promise."

I nodded, breathing heavily, and walked over to her. I readjusted my sword and armour, then ran after her where she took off without me by the woods. "Wait up!"

"Okay. These, are the woods." I rolled my eyes. No duh. "It's stocked with monsters for training, Capture the Flag, etcetera. Which, by the way, is Friday night. There," She pointed inside the forest, to a tree. "Is the most populated Nymph area in camp."

"Nymph? Like those tree girls?"

She nodded and walked to a tree, hitting it lightly. "Come on, Alala. Its fine."

I walked over cautiously as the tree rustled and moved. Something popped out, and I screamed. I don't know what I was expecting, but this was not it. It was a girl, with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and dark skin. She looked normal. Too normal.

I yelped as she stepped closer. She smiled sweetly.

"Kelp Head." Annabeth muttered.

"What?" She just smiled. I turned to the girl. "Uh, Hi."

"Hello." She said. I jumped back a little. She smiled and extended her hand. I hesitantly shook it, and then we were off again.

"Who was that? That was a Nymph?"

"Yeah. They're friendly. That was Helina." Annabeth said as she led me towards the cabins. I dodged a couple of fighting boys, one of them Connor Stoll from Hermes cabin.

"Hey!" Annabeth yelled. They stopped to look at her. Three boys. "Connor! Paris! Haile! Stop it! I want you to meet someone."

I gulped. They walked over and Connor spoke first. "Hey, your Jackson, right? One of the twin heroes in my cabin?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Alala. Hi."

He smiled. Another boy with black hair, who resembled Mr. D, spoke up with a southern accent. "Hello. My name is Paris. Hero, eh? _Very_ nice to meet you." He winked and shook my hand. I laughed.

I turned to the other boy. "I'm guessing here... Haile. right?" We started walking.

He laughed shyly. "Yeah, Haile. Son of Apollo. Nice to meet you."

I looked over the cabins. I saw on one the left, cabin 5, that was blood red with a boars head above the door. There was a girl with red hair and freckles, wearing a XXL camp tee. She reminded me of Nancy. I growled.

"Uh..." Annabeth said, eyeing the cabin. She then looked to the big house. "I'll meet you at Hermes, okay? Boys, go introduce her to Clarisse. Don't let her get into trouble."

She walked towards her cabin. I smiled sweetly and walked up to the girl, Clarisse, the boys behind me.

"Hi. Clarisse, right?" I half growled.

She laughed. "Right. Your the _hero _right?" She mocked.

I laughed back. "Yeah. Right."

She glared, and I glared back. She turned and called into her cabin. "Girls! We go a new one!"

Two girls jumped up from a bed and stomped outside. They smiled at me, and I heard Haile swear. "Listen, Hero. We have a tradition here at camp. A little swirly surprise should help you learn not to mess with us."

They advanced and I laughed. I abruptedly stopped and looked at her like she had trouble figuring out 2 plus 2. "Oh. You were serious." I laughed again.

"I think this is what Annabeth meant by trouble." Paris said.

Clarisse looked shocked, but got over it quickly. She punched me in the chest. I staggered, but took out my sword and swung.

"No, no, no!" Haile said and grabbed me around the waist, holding me back. I grunted, struggling.

Clarisse stared at me. "You were gonna cut me?"

I struggled but they pulled me away again. "Uh, yeah."

She glared and pushed her way into her cabin. Haile took me off the porch and let me go. "You were gonna kill her!"

"Was not!" I yelled back, staring into his eyes. He stopped, and ran his hand through his hair.

"Fine. Lets get you back to Annabeth."

Paris ran up on my other side as Connor trailed behind. "Did you see that look on her face? Price! Less!"

They laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Alala?" I heard.

I looked up and saw Percy standing on the Hermes porch with Annabeth and Chiron. I smiled and hugged him, but then pulled back, realizing how I must look to him. I had armour, a sword, some cuts, a half blood tank...

"You look..." He trailed off.

I laughed. "I know."

"Well," Chiron said. "I'll leave him to you, Annabeth. Alala... go get his bed ready, okay?"

I nodded and went ahead of them as they stood beyond the threshold. Really, I didn't know what to do, but when Luke smiled and handed me a sleeping bag, I smiled back and set it next to mine.

"Cabin Eleven" Annabeth was saying.

"Regular or Undetermined?" Someone asked.

I didn't know what they meant, but Annabeth said, "Undetermined."

They groaned. Luke stepped forward and I bit my lip smiling as they talked. Luke gestured over to me and Perc's sleeping bag, with his horn on it, and I shrugged.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but Annabeth tugged his arm and led him away as the cabin laughed. I rolled my eyes, closing my eyes for a nap.

I awoke to a pull in my stomach. It couldn't have been more than a few minutes after I dozed off, but I felt myself running towards _something. _Whatever was pulling me.

I ended up in a bathroom, looking at the scene in front of me. Clarisse was trying to dunk Percy's head in the toilet as her friends, the same from her cabin, laughed. Annabeth was looking through her fingers, and I pushed her aside, punching one of Clarisse's goons in the big, fat face of hers.

She fell back, and I was headed for the other one when the tug got bigger, making me double over.

The next thing I knew, I was sprawled next to Percy on the bathroom floor, Clarisse screaming at us, soaking wet. She was out the door, and me and Perc were dry, sitting in the only non-flooded part of the bathroom. Annabeth was staring in shock where she was before.

Percy stood, helping me up, shaking.

"How did you...?" Annabeth asked.

I didn't know what to say... neither did Perc.

"I don't know."

As we walked outside, I realized Clarisse and her friends were covered in mud, and other campers were standing around, gawking. She looked at us in hatred. "YOU KIDS ARE DEAD!"

Percy, of course, couldn't keep his mouth shut. "You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth."

I didn't even hit him this time. Her friends, including the one I punched in the face (she had a twisted nose that made me laugh) held her back and dragged her away to cabin 5.

Annabeth stared at us, and I stared right back, unsure.

"What. Are. You. Thinking?" Percy asked.

"I'm thinking..." She paused. "I want you on my team for Capture the Flag."

A/N: Hope you're glad I'm re-continuing my story! I thought the other day, and I really like this story! Well... thanks for reading, and I'm sorry for a short chapter. It might take me a while to update as I need to think how to do capture the flag and I'm gonna mesh the next to chapters together. REVIEW AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	6. AN: HELP!

Authors Note:

OKAY! So, I hate authors notes as much as you do, but I need help!

I want to start a contest... how would I do that.

Would I start a forum or community. Would they have to be a part of it to get notifications and stuff.

PLEASE HELP!

And, if you're interested, here's the info:

-An imprint story focused on either Embry-Rebecca Black, or Paul-Rebecca Black

-At least 5 chapters

-At least 7,000 words

-No drabbles

-Any rating

-Entry date is June 25th 2011, just in case some people want longer stories.

-You can enter a finished story that you already wrote

-BE ORIGINAL!

Prizes:

-First place:

- Your name will be on my profile

-Ill read and review all your stories rated K-T

-Ill favourite author you and 10 (or all) of your stories

-You won first place!

-Second Place:

-Your name will be on my profile

-Ill read all your stories

-Ill favourite author you

-You won second!

-Third Place:

-Ill read 4 of your stories

-Your name will be on my profile

-Ill add those 4 stories to my favourite stories

-You won third!


	7. Another AN: Problems

AN:

Okay, sorry for ANOTHER authors note, but my computer is crapped up, and I'm using my dad's, but he works out of town and half the keys are screw up for his work things. So, updates will be slow, but I'm gonna get them up! Sorry in advance for any missing letters and punctuation, because they are not working. I might be able to use my moms sometimes, though.

Check my profile for my contest link! And check out EPCAngel for some more submit a character stories!

-YouCrackMeLikeAnEgg


End file.
